SU: Ch VI - SE 2: Episode 1 - Summer Beginnings!
Summer Beginnings! 'is the name of the first and premiere episode of Chapter VI - Season 2 of the ''Stickman Universe ''series. Synopsis "''A week after Vincent and Alanna had stopped the BattleWorld Incident, Vincent's last three weeks of Summer is about to become more interesting yet troublesome as some familiar faces have transferred to Pearlshore World University and things are about to become more than what Vincent was expecting before..." Plot The date is March 30, 2015 and it seems as though things are finally looking normal for Vincent as he begins his summer, although asleep inside his room in one of the dorms in Pearlshore World University. Just then, his alarm clock sounds and he turns it off and wakes up. As he stretches and looks at the mirror to prepare, he checks the clock on his room and realizes that he is ten minutes late for the End of Final Semester ceremony and quickly prepares, however, accidentally making a mess of his room inside his dorm. He then rushes out, and makes his way towards where the ceremony is gonna be held, however, forgetting where it is supposed to be taking place at. As he makes his way there, he comes across Red, Jessie, Amy, Paige, Dark Green, Stephanie, Alfa and Kiro and all of them then run towards the ceremony. After running almost everywhere in the University, the group eventually hears music coming from the University's stadium where Jessie notes that it is Yui singing. They then reach the ceremony and gather with the other students unnoticed just as Yui, Mio, Ritsu, Tsumugi and Azusa finish performing. Dean Crawford then announces the upcoming activities for the next school year and other plans and what can be expected inside the university. He then greets everyone a very good and exciting summer vacation and dismisses all of the students present. Red then talks to Vincent about how they're going to deal with what could possibly happen in Pearlshore City, referring to what happened two months ago. Vincent reassures him that, while hoping in his mind, nothing bad will happen, however, Alfa tells him that, though no crimes could happen, there's still the possibility of normal trouble happening, specifically to him. Vincent is confused before Hinamaya kicks him, angrily telling him that he was calling for him multiple times and that he couldn't hear her to where Vincent apologizes to her for not listening. Vincent gets up and is greeted by Rika, Hermione, Iyumi, Icharu, Lea and Marilyn. Hinamaya then tells Vincent to explain how they all ended up attending Pearlshore World University, which Vincent does. A week earlier, Vincent is talking to Alanna and asks her if she's really good in transferring to Pearlshore World University, which Alanna says that she is sure and that he should not be worried about her, reminding him that he was the one who promised that, no matter what will happen to her, he will be there to make sure she doesn't get hurt, which Vincent happily assures her that he will do so. Alanna then makes her way back to her house to prepare for her transfer to the university. Just then, as Vincent walks back inside the university, he hears Hinamaya call out to him. Vincent looks behind but notices nobody, just then, he is advised to look left and he spots Hinamaya. As Vincent asks her what she is doing in Pearlshore, she angrily kicks him, stating that he could have been at least happy she is now transferring to the unviersity along with Marilyn, which surprises Vincent. As Vincent stands up, somebody bumps into him and they both fall to the ground, as Vincent apologizes, he realizes that the person who bumped into him is Crystal. Vincent helps Crystal up and asks her what she is doing in the university, which Crystal says that she just transferred to the university and was just about to go outside to check out the city, as she was just done checking out the university. Vincent, however, advises her not to go out into the city alone, which Crystal agrees to. Hinamaya then asks Vincent if he could accompany her to Dean Crawford's office. As they make their way to the Dean's Office, a strong wind occurs. Vincent then hears a student crying for help which Vincent immediately goes over to check who it is and as Vincent runs around the corner of the hallway, a girl flies into him and knocks both him and the girl down. It is revealed to be Icharu, who accidentally opened the small wind turbine's power. As Vincent gets up, Icharu yells at him for being an idiot and not catching her properly and then immediately asks him what he is doing at Pearlshore World University to which Vincent replies that he's a student in the university. Hinamaya, Marilyn and Crystal appear and asks Vincent if he's okay, and then Hinamaya rushes up to Icharu and greets her. Vincent then tells Icharu that he was about to take Hinamaya to Dean Crawford's office to which Icharu replies that she was just there moments ago and tells them that Dean Crawford was headed to the University's Park. The group then goes to the park and sees Dean Crawford talking to someone. When Vincent goes over there, he finds out that the person Dean Crawford is talking to is Rika, where Rika happily greets him and everyone else. Dean Crawford asks Vincent if he has anything to ask him, stating that it would be the obvious reason why he came to see him where Vincent tells him that Hinamaya wanted to speak with him. Hinamaya then asks Dean Crawford if her family's dorm is still within the university to which Crawford confirms and that it is just near the University's Park at the north-east side, where Hinamaya thanks him. Vincent then ask Dean Crawford and Rika what they were talking about and why Rika is at the university to where Rika reveals that she will now be attending Pearlshore World University as a transfer student which surprises Vincent and the others. Dean Crawford tells Vincent that Rika's manager had called him a few days ago and that they settled that it would be better for Rika to attend the university before her debut two months from now as a popstar where he then asks Vincent if he could show her around the university. Vincent then accepts. As Vincent shows the others the east building of the university, Hinamaya gets hungry and asks Vincent if they could stop to eat lunch. Marilyn then says that it is too early for them to eat and that it is her fault for skipping breakfast by oversleeping again, however, Marilyn's stomach also growls, embarrasing her. When Vincent decides to either stop to eat lunch for now, Rika, Icharu and Crystal also become hungry. Vincent and the others then go to the cafeteria and find that it is empty. Professor Doniz then appears and asks them what they are doing at the cafeteria where they tell him that they got hungry and were hoping to at least at the cafeteria. Professor Doniz then says that the could prepare lunch for them, as thanks for Vincent in helping him with a "certain problem" two months ago. The girls then thank him happily. After Professor Doniz asks permission from Ms. Biencuire if he could use the cafeteria, he prepares lunch for the group, however, Hinamaya becomes super hungry and asks Vincent if he could buy her some food outside the university while they wait. Vincent goes by a nearby convenience store and buys some soda and pastry for Hinamaya. As he leaves, Vincent accidentally drops his phone and as he picks it up, three alley cats notice the food he is carrying and begin to chase him. Vincent just runs and is eventually caught by the three cats on his leg, where he trips and falls down a flight of stairs. As Vincent aches on the floor, a girl hands her hand to help him up. Vincent then grabs her arm and stands up. The girl asks her if he is okay where Vincent says that he's okay for now and as Vincent thanks her, it is revealed to be Lea, which surprises both of them where the two ask each other what they are doing in Pearlshore. Lea then says that she just transferred to Pearlshore World University as Vincent simultaneously says that he's attending Pearlshore World University, to both of their surprise. Vincent then accompanies Lea back to the university where Vincent asks her why she transferred, where Lea says that she didn't like Brilliance Rutherford's Academy and that she wasn't with her friends and she felt lonely and said that she found out that Aira was also transferring to Pearlshore as well, to Vincent's surprise that Aira is also transferring to Pearlshore University. As they come back, they notice a crowd yelling at what seems like a girl. When Vincent and Lea come closer to see, they find out that the girl is Hermione who had accidentally followed a kitten on an open road. A standing person points at a speeding truck about to come and hit Hermione, and Vincent instantly goes down to save her. As the kitten leaves, Hermione looks at her right and notices the truck, but Vincent is able to move her out of the way and saves her. The crowd cheers for Vincent for saving Hermione, however, she simply asks him if he's finally agreed to marry her, which causes Vincent and Lea's chagrin before Lea says that Vincent just saved her from being hit by a truck because she had aimlessly followed a kitten to an open road, however, Hermione just obliviously asks if what she did was bad, which just makes Vincent and Lea sweatdrop. Vincent and Lea are then surprised to learn from Hermione that she just transferred to Pearlshore University as well, saying that her father knows Dean Crawford and her transfer to Pearlshore was approved, however, Vincent asks her why she went alone, but she says that she was with Iyumi earlier before they got separated. Just then, an explosion occurs somewhere close to them. In the place where the explosion occurred, Vincent, Lea and Hermione find Iyumi battling a demon-class spirit, however, Iyumi has been knocked down and is about to be consumed. Vincent then jumps from a van and kicks the demon on its face, which forces it to drop Iyumi. Vincent is able to catch her. Iyumi wakes up and asks Vincent what she is doing there and notices that he is carrying her, which embarrasses her and shyly tells him that he should propose first before carrying her like a bride, where Vincent immediately explains that he just saved her from the demon spirit she was battling, where Iyumi is then reminded of what is happening. Jus then, Lea and Hermione are grabbed by the demon spirit, but Iyumi is able to seal it by using a seal card. Lea and Hermione then fall but land on Vincent which causes a compromising situation. As they leave, they run into Yui and Azusa. The two asks them what they are doing at Pearlshore where Lea says that they are gonna be attending Pearlshore University, where Yui reveals that she, Azusa, Mio, Ritsu and Tsumugi are also gonna attend Pearlshore from now after they had transferred from J. Women's University, however, Vincent simply unsurprisingly asks why. Azusa then says that Tsumugi said that it might have been a good idea to transfer to a different university after what happened a year ago. Yui then notices Vincent exhausted and asks him what hapepned, however, he says that it is best that she doesn't know, but Vincent asks her where Mio and the others are to where Azusa answers that they already went to the university ahead of them. Iyumi then says that they should all go back to the university together now. The group then reaches the university and as they enter, Hermione, Lea and Iyumi are captured. Vincent then looks up and spots the Danger Brothers, Harry and Robert using an even more upgraded version of their Octo-Mecha, where the duo says that the university will now become their new base of "rooting" operations. Vincent notices that the two have also captured Hinamaya, Marilyn, Crystal, Rika and Icharu. Vincent then demands that they let them go, however, the Danger Brothers instead plan on getting their "still intact" revenge on him. Harry then operates the Octo-Mecha and attacks Vincent, but he dodges each of every single one of them and manages to hang on to one of the mechanical arms and runs towards the two. Vincent then summons and equips Jay's sword and hurriedly rushes towards the duo. Just then, Robert takes the controller from Harry and immediately uses the extra mechanical arms to attack Vincent, but he is able to dodge and intercept his way through each of them and is nearly close to the two. Robert then panics and accidentally uses one of the mechanicalls, one that is holding Mio where she is then taken in front of Vincent just as he is about to strike the duo. Vincent quickly notices her and immediately halts, but is then hit by one of the arms. He is able to hold and get back on. Just then, when two more of the mecha's arms are about to hit Vincent, both are then suddenly disabled, saving Vincent. Just then, Aira appears and proclaims that she isn't going to allow the Danger Brothers to ruin her first visit to her new school that she will now be attending. Vincent is surprised to see her and when Aira notices him, she too is surprised to see him. Just then, three of the mecha's arms then try to hit Aira, but Vincent intercepts two of them and Aira manages to block the other one, however, the other explodes but Vincent saves Aira just in time. The two then destroy each of the mecha's arms and saves the others and just as Aira is about to attack the Danger Brothers, they activate one more extra arm within the mecha, which is bigger than the others, where Aira is unfortunately blocked and hit. Vincent catches her and puts her down on the ground along with the others and deals with the duo himself. He is then able to destroy the other arm and, as per usual, Vincent reaches the duo and breaks the main control panel, causing a malfunction which results in an explosion that sends the duo flying. Afterwards, before the day ends, Vincent asks everyone if they are really going to attend Pearlshore World University as well, wanting to confirm what they all said, which they all do. Alanna then appears and tells Vincent that Dean Crawford had called saying that her transfer application had now been approved and that she can transfer by tomorrow, at the start of Summer. By the next day, Hinamaya asks Vincent if he'll be her butler again this summer, which he says that he will be, stating that it was a promise that he has to keep, making her happy. Everyone then meets up at the entrance of the University, where Hinamaya says that since all of them are together again, they should all stay at the same dorm together, including Vincent, Red, Kiro, Dark Green and Alfa, which surprises them, where Kiro says that it isn't possible for boys and girls to do so, however, Dean Crawford appears where Hinamaya asks him if it is ready to which he confirms. Everyone follows Hinamaya to a special dorm just near the university's park and lake, which she introduces as her family's personal dorm within the university, which leaves everyone dumbfounded. Hinamaya proceeds to tell everyone that, since it is her family's personal dorm, they can all stay together in it, but having everyone stay in separate rooms, specifically, separating the boys from the girls, which they all agree on. The flashback ends with Hinamaya saying that they should make their summer exciting with everyone agreeing. Back in the present, Hinamaya states that his summary on what happened was a bit long. Icharu asks what they should do tomorrow, were Ritsu says that, since that Summer is really about to begin, they should take a group phot tomorrow. The next day, Vincent is then wearing his butler outfit and goes outside. He readies the camera and readies himself a bit and as he smiles at the camera, Red followed, Amy, Stephanie, Jessie, Paige, Dark Green and then by everyone then all get together in front of the camera as it takes all of their picture. The episode ends with the start of the new opening sequence playing afterwards. Characters '''Main Characters: *Vincent Universe *Red *Jessie Laurens *Dark Green *Paige Riley *Amy Skye *Stephanie Jewels *Alfa Storm *Kiro *Maddison Young Returning Characters: *Aira Shayne *Lea Stewart *Crystal Sona *Hinamaya Iku *Marilyn Iku *Iyumi Seginozawa *Mio Akiyama *Yui Hirasawa *Ritsu Tainaka *Tsumugi Kotobuki *Azusa Nakano *Black Rose *Hermione Richards *Isabella Haruka Geralds *Rika Silvers *Aika Miku Minor Characters: *Alanna Shinito *Professor Doniz *Pierce Gunn *Dean Crawford Cameo Characters: *Nhazul Graivs *Oxob *Andrew Stickadius *Sarah Riseth Arelia Crawford *Professor Ruby *Melody Ayers *Ms. Biencuire *Professor Alex *Professor Albert Mertrix *Yoyo *Pedro Fox *Marc Creed *Frostella Iceagia Gallery be Added... Trivia *This is one of the episodes in the series to not feature an opening theme, rather it features a long intro sequence. *This premiere episode is 30 minutes long. *This episode marks the return of Hinamaya Iku, Aira Shayne, Rika Silvers, Isabella Haruka Geralds, Marilyn Iku, Iyumi Seginozawa, Crystal Sona, Hermione Richards, Mio Akiyama, Ritsu Tainaka, Azusa Nakano, Tsumugi Kotobuki, Yui Hirasawa, Aika Miku and Lea Stewart to the series. *Alanna Shinito becomes a recurrining character in this season along with Rose Rinyoko and Maddison Young. **However, Alanna, Maddy and Rose's only appearance in this episode are less major than later on in this season. Alanna appears only in the flashback from a week prior to the beginning of this episode and Rose can only be seen atop the university's clocktower in the scene between Vincent running towards the main building at the end. Maddy can be seen at the beginning, however, sleeping. **Although, out of everyone that was credited in the beginning of the episode, Maddy is the only one that does not appear at all (excluding Rose). *Vincent references Hayate: The Combat Butler! ''in this episode where he says as though it feels like he was unlucky enough to be tripped by three cats while getting lunch, which is what happened to Hayate Ayasaki in the first episode of ''Hayate: The Combat Butler! Cuties. *Hinamaya breaks the fourth wall by having Vincent explain what happened a week prior to the beginning of this season. *Frostella makes a cameo appearance during the fight with the demon-class spirit. She can be seen walking in the background after Iyumi had sealed the demon. *The exact day of when the flashback occurs was on March 24, 2015. *The diner at the beach near the road where Vincent saves Hermione from the truck resembles the Lemon Beach House from Squid Girl. *During this episode's time, Soulferno escapes from the Dark Dimension. Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe: Chapter VI - Season 2 (Episodes)